


let your heart breathe

by Randallion



Series: let your heart hear me [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi, because she's amazing, everyone is in love with betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randallion/pseuds/Randallion
Summary: Veronica tore her eyes away from Betty and looked at the others around her. Archie, the boy next door that Betty has been in love with for years. Reggie, the hottest guy in school that made Betty giggle with his stupid antics. Jughead, the person that Betty trusts more than anyone in the world. Cheryl, the bombshell that leaves Betty flustered after each round of blatant flirting.Or, that fic where everyone is in love with Betty and Veronica turns out to be her favourite





	

Veronica came to the realisation that Cheryl Blossom wanted Betty on a cold Friday in November.  


  


Betty was coming to her house after school for a sleepover. They were seriously lacking in girl time lately so Veronica had suggested (see: demanded) that Betty stay at her place so they could paint each other's nails, talk about boys and watch Breakfast at Tiffany's on a loop. They both knew that Veronica would remove the nail polish the next morning and go get a maincure, but it was doing it together that made it fun. They would, of course, have to go to Pop's for a mandatory pre-sleepover milkshake too. Double chocolate for Veronica and Banoffee for Betty. They were walking to Pop's from school, but a thick layer of snow had settled on the ground since this morning, so Veronica quickly pulled out her phone and told Smithers to send the car.  


  


Veronica had study hall last period, and she typing away on her phone to Smithers, ordering him to get the snacks and drinks ready for tonight. Chocolate covered strawberries and mocktails were a Lodge sleepover essential. Betty liked salted pretzels, so she added another text on the end reminding him to get those too. And two bowls of popcorn. One toffee covered popcorn bowl for Betty, and one sweet and salted popcorn bowl for Veronica. She felt content knowing that Betty had all of her favourite snacks for girls night, and she locked her phone before sliding into her handbag. The final bell of the day was going to ring at any moment, and she wanted to meet Betty by her locker.  


  


Her heels clicked on the floor on her way out, and she sped up her pace as the bell rang. Betty was always out late from AP calculus because the teacher, Mrs Palowski, was one of those evil teachers that kept their students after the bell because, "The bell doesn't dismiss you, I dismiss you!". Veronca rounded the corner and was shocked to see Betty stood by her locker. Mrs Palowski was either in a good mood or she wasn't in class today. Veronica was willing to bet on the latter.  


  


"Damn it! I didn't know it was going to snow. I didn't bring my scarf or gloves" she heard Betty's voice ring out. She saw a flash of red hair, and for a nagging moment, Veronica dreaded it might be Archie. She shook the feeling off and felt almost relieved when she saw it was Cheryl. Cheryl and Betty had become quite close after Jason's murder two years ago, and Cheryl had become a fractionally better person because of Betty's friendship.  


  


"That's okay, Bets, you can borrow my scarf. I'm driving home, and I'd hate for you to get cold" Cheryl's voice was oddly sultry and she had leant in a little too close for Veronica's liking. She pulled the thick scarf out of her bag and looped it around Betty's neck, gently pulling the blonde's hair from beneath and setting it to the side.  


  


Cheryl reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Betty's ear, and Veronica saw her green eyes flicker over Betty's face, her thick lashes brushing her cheek when her eyes fell to Betty's lips. Betty's face which was turning an alarming shade of red. Her blush spread from her cheeks down to her neck as Cheryl smiled at her, letting her perfectly manicured finger trail down Betty's jaw and neck. There was something odd about the way Cheryl was looking at Betty, like Betty was soft and delicate and beautiful. _The same way you look at her_ , a whisper at the back of her head reminded Veronica.  


  


"That would be unfortunate" Betty agreed and if Veronica wasn't mistaken, the girl sounded a little breathless. Cheryl took another step towards Betty, and Veronica started stomping her feet so they would hear the click of her heels. Cheryl's fingers fell from Betty's face to Betty hand, and she gently stroked Betty's knuckles.  


  


It was so odd, to see Cheryl Blossom, the ice cold she-devil of Riverdale High, being gentle and soft towards anyone. Cheryl was sharp insults and icy glares, she wasn't soft strokes and shy smiles. It was the most genuine expression that Veronica had ever seen cross her face. Sure, Cheryl was friendlier now, but that was directed exlcusively at Betty. She was civil to the rest of Betty's friends, so as to keep the other girl happy, but she was still the devil incarnate in the eyes of the rest of the school. What on earth had sparked such open vulnerability from such a heartless- oh god. Oh god, oh no.  


  


No, no, no, no, no.  


  


"Betty!" Veronica called out, plastering an icy smile on her face for Cheryl, who immediately dropped her hand and put her queen bitch facade back up. Veronica was like Cheryl once, then she came to Riverdale and Betty Cooper had cracked her ice princess act wide open. Betty was, apparently and unknowingly, doing the same thing to Cheryl.  


  


"Veronica, hey. Did you see the snow outside? I don't think we can walk to Pop's. Especially not when you're wearing heels, you could slip and fall" Betty looked so concerned about a situation that hadn't happened yet and Veronica felt her heart stutter at her words. That was Betty, always concerned about everyone other than herself.  


  


"I could always drive you girls there. My house is in that direction" Cheryl offered, her eyes still firmly on Betty, like Veronica wasn't even there. The thought of Betty in the passenger seat of Cheryl's car, and the two of them singing along to music and laughing the way that Betty and Veronica do when they're alone, made Veronica's stomach twist in an unpleasant way.  


  


"That won't be necessary, Cheryl. Smithers has sent a car for us" Veronica narrowed her eyes at the girl and for a moment, when their eyes met, there was an unspoken challenge. They had battled like this before. When Veronica was fighting to get Betty on the cheerleading team, and when Cheryl had insulted Veronica during the Chuck Clayton 'sticky maple' incident, but this ran deeper than the cheer team and gross teenage boys. This was a fight for Betty, and Veronica was not going to let Cheryl, or anyone else, win it. Cheryl blinked for a moment, curled her upper lip in disgust, before moulding her face into a soft smile.  


  


"Maybe we could go for a drive another time, Betty. I'll see you around" Cheryl sent the blonde a bright smile, and flipped her glossy hair over her shoulder, before sauntering down the hall. Veronica caught sight of Betty's red cheeks and shy laugh.  


  


She might have to ask Smithers to change those mocktails to the real thing.  


* * *

Veronica had decided that Cheryl was no real threat when it came to Betty. She didn't even know if Betty liked girls at all, and Betty was a nice girl, she got flustered when anyone flirted with her so it didn't really mean anything that Cheryl made her blush once or twice. Veronica pushed the Red Scarf Incident out of her mind (the scarf was actually a pale blue, but the name didn't have the same effect), and resumed her epic and unchallenged best friendship with Betty.  


  


Even if Veronica wished Betty would cuddle closer to her during movie nights, and even if she wanted to taste the lipgloss on Betty's lips (she didn't need to, she knew it was peach flavour), Veronica was Betty's best friend and she had her undivided attention whenever she wanted it, so that was enough for Veronica to live with. She still had Betty all to herself, just not in the way she wanted.  


  


Cheryl wasn't a problem, not really. Reggie Mantle, however, was a problem. Reggie had a neon sign saying 'problem' flashing over his head in a fashion that rivalled the lights in the Chocklit Shoppe. He was tall, and gorgeous, and had smooth black hair and a blinding grin and he was undeniably the best looking guy in school. He and Betty would make a cute couple, Veronica mused, they were polar opposites.  


  


Betty and Reggie would be the poster couple for the 'good girl, bad boy' cliche. Reggie was dark and handsome, he was a little bit of an asshole, and he took his teasing way too far sometimes. He was always pulling practical jokes and he never behaved in class. Betty was the complete opposite; she always did her work and her homework to perfect standards, she was kind to everyone and never had a bad thing to say, she was friendly and polite. Betty was the girl that every parent dreamed of, and Reggie was the boy that every father dreaded.  


  


Veronica couldn't blame Betty if she liked Reggie, because she doubts that a single girl in school would be able to resist when he was laying his charm on thick. Reggie had, for some ungoldy reason, set his sights on Betty. She couldn't blame Reggie for liking Betty either. Veronica knew that Betty hated the word, but if anyone in the world came close to perfection, it was Betty Cooper.  


  


They were at Pop's after a football game, celebrating Riverdale's win on the first game on the season. The cheer team were still in their uniforms, and the football team had changed out of their uniform but wore their jerseys. Every single booth was packed full, and Betty and Veronica were sharing a strawberry milkshake with two straws. Betty's hair was not in her usual ponytail as her band had snapped, but Veronica had decided that she liked it better like this. The soft, blonde waves fell perfectly over Betty's shoulders and Veronica wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through it. It made Betty look borderline angelic.  


  


Veronica was pulled out of her thoughts by the slurping sound, realising that they had finished their milkshake. Betty noticed too, and stood up to get another one. Veronica had never noticed how stunning Betty looked in her uniform before. It hugged every soft curve on the girl's body and the skirt was tantalisingly short enough to cover everything but showcase Betty's fair legs. The blue of the uniform completented her pale skin tone and made her eyes shine brighter, and the gold stripes made Betty's hair look even brighter than usual. With her legs looking sinfully long and her bright smile looking as angelic as her hair, Veronica could not stop staring at the marvel that was Elizabeth Cooper.  


  


"Ronnie? Ronnie?" Betty's voice snapped her back to reality and she met the girl's bright blue eyes, "I asked if you wanted strawberry again or something else"  


  


"Let's get a banana and toffee one this time" Veronica said and Betty grinned. Veronica felt her heart flutter. She didn't even like banoffee flavoured milkshake, or banoffee flavoured anything really, but it was Betty's favourite and who was she to resist giving her anything she wants. Whoever said money can't buy happiness is an idiot, because money can buy a banoffee milkshake and banoffee milkshakes made Betty happy, and that's all Veronica really wants.  


  


Her eyes followed Betty to the counter, and their booth was close enough that she could still hear Betty's chime-like voice. Her voice soothed Veronica, like every trouble melted away at the sound, until a much deeper voice cut Betty's off.  


  


"Oh shoot, I forgot my purse. One second, I'll just-"  


  


"Here, I'll pay" Reggie handed over the money before Betty could decline the offer, and Veronica watched as Betty spun around to meet his gaze. She pretended not to notice Betty's appreciative glance at Reggie, and all she could focus on was the way that Reggie's eyes trailed Betty's legs before settling on her eyes, which happened to be Veronica's favourite shade of blue.  


  


"Thanks, Reggie, but you didn't have to waste your money like that" Betty grinned and Veronica blamed the sick feeling in her stomach on the strawberry milkshake. She must have drank more of it than she should. Reggie stared down at Betty like she was the only thing in the world worth looking at. Veronica couldn't pry her eyes away from the scene.  


  


"It's not like I'm short on cash, Bets, I could buy you the entire diner if you really wanted it" Reggie licked his lips before smiling and Betty giggled with a shake of her head. _I would buy her the world if she asked for it_ , Veronica snarled in her head.  


  


"You would have to pry this diner from Pop's cold, dead hands" Betty joked and Reggie took a piece of her hair, twirling around his fingers before tucking it softly behind her ear. Veronica didn't even need to look at Betty's face to know that she was blushing, and she took back what she said about Betty's hair. Veronica preferred it tied back. She watched as Reggie's hand linger in Betty's hair for a moment longer. She definitely, absolutely, 100% preferred it tied back.  


  


"You played a really good game tonight, Reg" Betty complimented and Reggie seemed to puff his chest out slightly.  


  


"They don't call me Mantle the Maginficent for nothing" he winked and Betty laughed, punching his arm and Reggie faked an 'ouch' bringing his hand up to rub it slightly.  


  


"No one calls you that, _Reginald_ " if Veronica didn't know better, she would think that Betty was flirting, and from what she could tell from the spark in Reggie's eyes, it was working.  


  


"Your milkshake has two straws in it, _Elizabeth_ " Reggie pointed out as Pop handed it to Betty and for a fleeting moment, Veronica felt a smug pull in her stomach. Betty was sharing that milkshake with her, not him.  


  


"Yeah, Ronnie and I are sharing" Betty said, taking a of the banana toffee confection and Veronica clenched her fists when she saw Reggie's eyes flicker down to Betty's plump lips around the straw. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. This was bad, Veronica panicked, very bad. Reggie Mantle did not get uncomfortable when he was flirting with girls, he was smooth and confident and he never faltered. Veronica followed the movement of his hand as he ran it through his hair and chuckled nervously.  


  


_Please, please no, just make a gross comment and walk away so that Betty can go back to hating you, Reggie, please_  


_  
_

"What are you doing next weekend, Bets? For the Christmas market?" Veronica felt tears prick her eyes when she saw Betty smile brightly and lean in closer to Reggie, and she didn't miss the faint splash of red on Reggie's cheeks. Reggie Mantle, blushing?  


  


"I have a feeling I'm about to find out" Betty teased and Veronica couldn't move. It was like she was frozen in her spot, in a booth in Pop's where the neon lights were flashing and her heart was crumbling inside her chest. She wanted to scream out and claw Reggie's face open and drag Betty away from him until it was just the two of them, but she couldn't move. All she could do was watch.  


  


"Do you want to come with me? I'll buy you as many hot cocoa's as your itty bitty heart desires" Reggie asked and Betty nodded vigorously, Veronica's chest and throat felt tight as she watched Betty lean up to kiss Reggie's cheeks and the triumphant grin that spread across his face as a result.  


  


"I'd love to" Betty said and flashed him one last grin before walking back to their booth and sliding into her seat next to Veronica, who forced a tight smile onto her face. Betty placed the milkshake down and took a sip, moving the second straw to Veronica's side.  


  


"No thanks, Bets, I'm not feeling too good so I'm heading home. Juggie can have my half" Veronica said, standing quickly and muttering out fast goodbyes. She didn't let the tears spill until she was safe inside her bedroom, sobbing into her silk sheets. Her phone pinged with a text.  


  


_Maybe it was the strawberry shake, we can get chocolate next time, promise xoxo_  


* * *

Veronica gritted her teeth as the delightful giggle of one Betty Cooper rang through Pop's diner. This was Betty's fourth date with Reggie, and things seemed to be going just swell for them. They were sharing a double chocolate milkshake, and Veronica knew it was silly to feel so betrayed by something so small. Double chocolates were her favourite, and she didn't think it fair that Betty was sharing with anyone else. Even someone that was one date away from being an official boyfriend.  


  


Reggie was trying to smear some of the cream on Betty's cheek and Betty was squealing gleefully, trying to push his hands away. Not trying hard enough, in Veronica's opinion. Betty was half heartedly swatting his hands away but Reggie was too quick, and he smeared a small piece of whipped cream just next to Betty's chin. They fooled around like that for a few more seconds until Reggie, ever the gentleman, used his finger to scoop it off her face and then licked the cream off of his finger. They seemed to be having lots of fun.  


  


It was conflicting. One on hand, Veronica wanted nothing more than to be in Reggie's place and be acting like a cute couple with Betty and make her giggle and blush like a schoolgirl and have Betty look at her like she was everything she ever wanted. On the other hand, Reggie made Betty really happy, and all Betty did was gush about how much fun she had with him on their dates.  


  


She didn't realise that she was staring at Betty, again, until Jughead jumped over the back of the booth to sit in the space next to her. He stole some of the fries from her basket and Veronica shrugged, pushing the full basket towards him. He smiled gratefully and started shovelling the fries into his mouth, as if she was going to change her mind at any second and take them back. He noticed that she was quiet, which was very unlike Veronica Lodge, and he followed her gaze to Betty and Reggie, and he sighed, putting the fries he was holding back down.  


  


"You like Betty" he said, as a factual statement more than a question. He noticed the way Veronica stared at her best friend, and how pale and sickly she looked when Betty agreed to a date with Reggie. Jughead Jones was very observant, and hew knew without a doubt that Veronica had feelings for Betty.  


  


"Reggie likes Betty. Cheryl likes Betty. I _love_ Betty. There's a difference" Veronica didn't feel ashamed admitting this to Jug, she knew that he would never tell a soul. She trusted him with anything. _Betty trusts him with everything too_ , hissed the most cruel part of her mind.  


  


"This thing with Reggie won't last. It's a passing crush, on both sides" Jughead tried to comfort her, but Veronica just moved her dark eyes back to where the blonde was sitting. He placed a hand on her shoulder and Veronica thought he might say something. When she turned back to face Juggie, he was staring in the same place that she had just been. Veronica felt a cold, crushing weight on her chest. Not Juggie, too.  


  


"You like her too" Veronica whispered, and her throat was painful, like it was being stretched beyond its limit. Her lip quivered before she composed herself. Veronica Lodge did not cry in public. Of course Jughead liked Betty, the two of them are always talking about anything and everything that comes to mind. They could talk for hours and hours without getting bored. She wondered if Juggie felt the same heavy feeling on his heart that she did when she saw Betty smile at Reggie like that.  


  


"It's a passing crush" he repeated his words with a shrug and Veronica wished she had that same attitude. She wished she could just brush off her feelings for Betty and accept the fact that it was probably not going to happen. But then Betty would lean in too close or hug Veronica a little longer than friends do and hope sparked in Veronica's chest all over again. It was a terrible cycle to be stuck in.  


  


"I enjoy spending time with her, and I do like her, but I want her to be happy. I think she'd be very happy with you, Ronnie, but right now she's with Reggie, and you're just going to have to accept that" Juggie said, and Veronica was very grateful for his hand on her shoulder, because she fears that if he lets go, she'll float away and disappear into nothingess.  


  


"It's so hard" she whispered and she tried to ignore the shake in her voice when she said it.  


  


"I know. Believe me, I know" Veronica had an awful, sneaking feeling that what Jug felt for Betty was a little more than just a 'passing crush', because his words sounded heavy and tired and every awful feeling that stained Veronica's pillows at night. She wondered if Cheryl was feeling the way that she and Juggie were right now.  


  


Hearts broken by Betty Cooper, is what Veronica is considering naming the club.  


* * *

Veronica was currently locked in the girls bathroom, crying and leaning over the toilet bowl. She was fine, everything was fine, until this morning. Betty and Reggie had ended whatever their little thing was after two months of Veronica secretly boiling with rage from afar. They went on a few more dates, and they still hung out sometimes, but Betty said that she ended it because it didn't feel right but they were still great friends. Reggie seemed a little down for the following few weeks, his usual charisma and flirtations seemed to have disappeared.  


  


It seems their undeclared club has just gained another member.  


  


Nonetheless, things were getting back to normal and Betty seemed to be very touchy feely lately, and Veronica's heart sang everytime the other girl stared just a little too long. Veronica had foolishly tricked herself into thinking that maybe, just maybe, she had a chance. Betty had broken up with Reggie because it didn't feel right, and then she was being very flirty immediately afterwards. That had to mean something, it just had to.  


  


They were sat at their lunch table, and Betty was laughing at something Veronica had said. Veronica picked a piece of fluff out of Betty's hair and the girl leant into the touch slightly and blushed, but she didn't question it when Veronica's hand lingered. She wore her hair down a lot, and Veronica thinks that maybe it was because Reggie liked it better that way and Betty grew to like it too. Veronica noticed Reggie looking in their direction quite a lot in school. Or more specifically, in Betty's direction.  


  


"Bets, we're still on for the mall tonight, right? I just have to have this new pair of shoes, and you still need to find a dress for the dance next weekend" Veronica said, twirling her salad around her fork and feeling oddly smug and proud when Betty nodded enthusiastically.  


  


"Yeah, definitely! Do you have a date yet?" Betty asked curiously and Veronica thought that this was it, this was the perfect time to ask Betty to the dance. She calmed her heartbeat before replying.  


  


"No, but I was thinking that maybe we could go-" Veronica was cut off by Archie's arrival at the table and Betty's blinding grin.  


  


"Betty! Hey, I was wondering if you had a date for the dance yet? I thought, maybe you'd like to go with me?" everyone at the table seemed to stop to hear the conversation. Betty looked ecstatic, she had been in love with Archie for years and her feelings were apparently unrequited. Archie had never seen her like that, but Veronica had noticed the sly looks he had snuck at Betty lately, and right now he looked hopeful, terrified and gooey all in one.  


  


Jughead was staring at his plate of food, but he didn't seem to want to eat it which was very uncharacterstic of him. Reggie was looking over at the table, half longing towards Betty and half hatred for Archie. Cheryl was tense and glaring. Veronica was breathless as she watched the exchange. She had never thought Archie was a threat. He had said multiple times over the years that he didn't see Betty like that. What had changed?  


  


Betty's two month fling with Reggie Mantle is what changed. It had made all of them realise just how much they cared for Betty, and how real the possibility of losing her was. She knew that Archie's feelings were genuine, because he looked like his heart was about to jump out of his throat. It was only a matter of time before he realised how he felt about Betty. They were childhood best friends, the boy and girl next door, they were destined to be together. Endgame, as Kevin had described them once.  


  


Veronica was so caught up in a silent battle with Cheryl, and mutual pining with Juggie and her fear of Reggie Mantle that she didn't even notice the true threat. Archie Andrews, the love of Betty's life. No one else stood a chance against Archie. Betty had been in love with him for years. Cheryl was only just becoming Betty's friend, Betty would never even consider Juggie, Veronica was her best friend and Reggie was a casual fling . But Archie was the real deal. All along she should have been watching out for Archie.  


  


"Really, Arch?" Betty sounded so hopeful that Veronica wanted to shrivel up on the spot. Damn Betty Cooper for making Veronica fall in love with her, for causing her this much happiness and heartbreak when she had no intention of ever following through.  


  


"Really, Bets" Archie confirmed with a nervous grin, "I've been thinking about you, about us, and I'm sorry I didn't notice it sooner, Bets, but I really, really like you and I really want you to be my date to the dance" Archie was stumbling over his words and he chuckled, running his hand through his hair. Veronica hated him. God, she really hated him.  


  


"Yes, Archie, I'll go to the dance with you" Betty agreed and smiled shyly, her eyes seemed brighter than Veronica had ever seen them. She had to quickly excuse herself with the excuse of going to the bathroom, which was true, and she locked herself in one of the cubicles. She slid down the door of the toilet with tears streaming down her face and a hand clamped over her mouth to muffle her cries.  


  


_You were stupid to think you were ever good enough for her. She'd never think of you like that, not when Archie is there, Archie had always been there, you were just sat on the sidelines. Betty deserves better than you, she deserves Archie. Kind, hot, talented Archie that she loves-_ the darkest, most insecure and most cruel part of Veronica's mind was taunting her again, reminding her that the fantasy of her and Betty was just that, a fantasy. It would never be real.  


  


She could see a picture of Betty and Archie at the dance, smiling at each other all love sick and sappy during a slow dance, and Veronica on the sidelines sipping her punch. She could almost hear Betty's happiness from across the room as Archie leans in to-  


  


Before she knew it, she was launching herself forward and her dinner was forcing itself back up her throat. She was spewing into the toilet bowl and her mascara was leaving tracks down her face. She couldn't do it, she couldn't watch them together, not when she loved Betty. She'd love her better than Archie Andrews ever could, but now she'd never get the chance. She was still being sick in the toilet when there was a knock on the door.  


  


"Veronica, open the door" Cheryl commanded and Veronica wiped her mouth before reaching up to unlock it and Cheryl shuffled inside, one single tear track leaving a mark on her face.  


  


"I hate him!" Veronica snarled in the dimly lit bathroom as Cheryl enveloped her in her arms, "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him" Veronica cried and she wonders if she flushes the toilet, her heart will go down with the water. Cheryl stroked her hair but didn't say anything. She didn't need to say anything. They both knew. __

* * *

Veronica was glued to Cheryl's side almost all night. Cheryl looked amazing in her skin tight, emerald green dress and shiny black heels, she looked every bit the Riverdale royalty that she was. Veronica was wearing a deep red dress that was tight at the top and flared slightly, stopping a few inches short above the knee. They both looked good, and they both got many offers to dance, and they declined them all. The girls had resigned themselves to a night of sitting on the sides and watching Betty dance with Archie.  


  


Betty looked breathtakingly beautiful in her dress that was a shade between blue and silver, and her golden hair was falling around her shoulder in the way that Veronica liked and she was blushing at almost everything Archie said, but her smile didn't seem quite right. Veronica held on to that last dying ember of hope in her chest. Betty wasn't smiling at Archie the way you would smile at someone you love. Veronica and Cheryl weren't the only ones who noticed how beautiful she looked either, Jughead was sat at their table with them, speaking to Cheryl but glancing at Betty every few seconds. Veronica spotted Reggie across the room, staring at Betty and sipping his punch, not even trying to hide it.  


  


Veronica sighed and beckoned him over, he put his drink down and walked over to their table, picking the seat next to Veronica. He looked resigned for a moment, before he let out a huff of air and plastered his trademark, pre-Betty smirk on his face, leaning in too close.  


  


"May I say that you ladies look absolutely ravishing" he purposefully dragged his eyes up and down each girl's body and gave them a disgusting grin. Veronica knew what he was doing. He was acting the way he did before he was with Betty, as if that would make him forget how he felt, and he could go back to how things were before. She knew, she had tried. She decided to play along for his benefit, his eyes were pleading with her to.  


  


"If you get drool on my dress, Mantle, you're paying to have it dry cleaned" she flicked her hair over her shoulder like she was completely disinterested and he smirked, but it didn't quite meet his eyes the way it used to.  


  


"Anything to get you out of your clothes, Ronnie" Reggie said and Veronica ignored him, training her eyes back on Betty.  


  


"What is this table anyway? You look like you're at a funeral, not a dance" Reggie sneered and Jughead turned to him for the first time since he joined the table.  


  


"We have a secret club, you see. We call it the 'Hearts broken by Betty Cooper' club. We're working on getting badges, any ideas or funding would be greatly appreciated" Jughead said with an air of sarcasm and Reggie scoffed, but he said nothing as he sank back down into his seat and let his eyes drift to Betty.  


  


"What's so special about Andrews, anyway?" Reggie asked, and they all heard the real question behind his words. _What does he have that I don't?_  


_  
_

Veronica probably felt bad for Reggie the most out of all of them, besides herself of course. He was the only one to have any sort of real relationship with Betty, and it was probably the most meaningful relationship he ever had. Before Betty, he was dating anything that had a heartbeat, and when he got bored, he dumped them. She saw the way he looked at Betty that night at the Chocklit Shoppe, and she knew that he had never felt that way before in his life, and she wondered if he ever would again. She couldn't imagine loving anyone the way she loved Betty. No one else would ever compare.  


  


"It's not the red hair, that's for sure" Cheryl clipped and Veronica noticed how tense the other girl was, she nudged her foot with Cheryl's and sent her a reassuring smile. Cheryl didn't return it.  


  


"It's not their conversations" Jughead added in, probably to make Cheryl feel a little better, and suddenly it became a game. Eliminating things about Archie that the rest of them shared, to try and find what Betty saw in him.  


  


"It's not their chemistry" Reggie said, and all eyes fell to Veronica, as she was the only one that hadn't spoken yet.  


  


"It's not their friendship" Veronica bit her lip and her breath hitched when she looked back out to the dancefloor. One of Archie's hands was on Betty's waist, and the other was tangled in her hair. His lips were molded against hers and they looked lost in their own little world. It was like they completely zoned out and forgot where they were, and who was watching.  


  


"I-I think I'm going to throw up" Veronica grabbed her purse and fled the gym. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't get her breathing under control. Her worst nightmare had just come true. Betty and Archie were now _BettyandArchie_ and there was no room for Veronica anymore. She'd have to sit and listen to Betty moon over Archie for the rest of their lives, she'd have to be the maid of honour at their wedding and make a speech, she'd probably even be the Godmother of their kids. Betty Andrews just didn't sound right.  


  


Veronica was gagging, leaning on the wall of the school for support, but she hadn't eaten that day, so nothing was coming up. Tears of frustration were spilling from her eyes and she cluthced her chest tightly. Her heart felt like it was burning in her chest. She angrily tore the heels off of her feet and threw them at the wall opposite her, she pulled the clip holding her hair in its elegant updo and let her hair spill over her shoulders.  


  


"Ronnie? Ronnie, are you okay?" she heard Betty before she saw her and Veronica really didn't want to look at her. She couldn't stand seeing Betty look so beautiful and being so kind and caring, or she'd fall apart completely. She took one shaky breath before standing up straight and steeling her heart against her friend. Betty deserved to be happy, and if she was happy with Archie then Veronica was going to be happy for her.  


  


"Yeah, Bets, I'm fine. Go back inside to Archie, I just needed a minute" Veronica said and she was proud that her voice didn't crack in the middle of her sentence.  


  


"Ronnie, come on, talk to me" Betty's arms wrapped around Veronica and pulled her into a hug and as soon as Veronica inhaled the soft vanilla perfume that Betty loved, she collapsed in her arms.  


  


"I'm sorry, Bets, I'm so so sorry" Veronica cried and Betty refused to let go. She lowered them both to the floor and rocked Veronica back and forth as she sobbed into her arms. She had never seen Veronica like this, she always had these impenetrable walls up and never let anyone see her weakness. It broke Betty's heart to know that the other girl was in so much pain.  


  


"Sorry for what?" Betty whispered, running her hand through Veronica's hair soothingly.  


  


"For not being happy. I should be happy for you, Bets, you finally got the guy of your dreams, and all I can think about is how it should be me" Veronica lifted her head but she didn't bother to wipe her tears, "I love you, Betty, I'm in love with you and I'm sorry that I ruined our night with Archie but I can't watch you with him, Bets, I can't"  


  


Her voice was so quiet that she didn't think Betty would even hear her, but the blonde smiled and cupped her cheek, wiping her tears away. Veronica didn't even have time to process what was happening before Betty was leaning in and kissing her softly. Veronica thought that peaches had never tasted so good.  


  


"W-What?" Veronica whispered and Betty looked so happy and so content that Veronica couldn't even remember Archie's name.  


  


"It just didn't feel right. With Reggie, or with Archie. They never made me feel the way you did, Ronnie. Every time I looked at Reggie, all I saw was your dark hair and eyes, and when Archie kissed me, all I could think about was how much I liked the colour of your red dress better than the colour of his red hair" Betty said, her eyes flickering back down to Veronica's lips and Veronica didn't hesitate to lean forward and kiss the girl again, making this one longer and harder.  


  


Archie watched Veronica and Betty walk back into the gym hall together, hand in hand and smiling at each other like no one else was in the room. He was so confused, one minute he was kissing Betty, and the next she was telling him that she couldn't do this, do them, and she ran out after Veronica. He walked over to where Ronnie was sitting before she left and took her seat.  


  


"Does anyone know what just happened?" he asked, and he noticed the others looking at Betty with forlorn expressions.  


  


"It's your lucky day, the 'Hearts broken by Betty Cooper' club just lost a member and we have an open position just for you" Jughead patted him on the back and Archie felt like the weight of the world was crushing his shoulders. He knew that Reggie loved Betty, and he knew Juggie had some sort of feelings for her, but Cheryl and Veronica were news to him. He watched Betty tentatively lean in and kiss Veronica softly, and he doesn't think he has ever seen Betty smile like that before.  


  


"Is there some kind of initiation or?" Archie asked, playing along with Juggie, despite the heavy feeling in his heart.  


  


"There's talk of badge"  



End file.
